


Can I kiss you?

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [37]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Their relationship has evolved in ways that no one; not even they themselves, had anticipated— to a point that sometimes, they don't even need words or the bond for the other to justknow.The wait is over.The distance is gone.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)
> 
> ___________
> 
> A/N: I won't lie, this is just pure fluff and sap. Honestly, the original draft was a lot more sappy that it made me cringe to the point that it made me think "What the HELL are you writing, ya cryptid potato!?" so I tried my best to tone it down. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy the read~!

* * *

**"Can I kiss you?"**

* * *

Spring is Emu's favourite season.

And it's not only because he was born in spring either. He likes how the world slowly comes back to life after months of sleep— loves it even more when the cherry blossoms burst to life again and their petals take to the air like a flurry of pastel coloured snow.

Staring up at the shidezakura above him, Emu breathes in the spring air with a smile. The grass underneath his bare feet is warmed by the sunset, a comforting presence that steadies his whirling mind. The world is beautiful at this time with blurred edges that give way to the more solemn shades of nighttime. Nevertheless, he finds his smile widening into a besotted grin; drawn to the touch of long fingers brushing along his hair and down to his jaw.

As he turns, Emu leans into Parad's touch and feels his heart aching sweetly in his chest at the tender way Parad is looking at him.

They haven't said anything for the rest of the time they've been here in their glade as they stand side by side, watching as the sky slowly bleeds into their colours after hours of playing their games. But Emu doesn't think they need to. Their relationship has evolved in ways that no one; not even they themselves, had anticipated— to a point that sometimes, they don't even need words or the bond for the other to just _know._

And looking at Parad right now, Emu knows that there's a decision in the bugster's eyes that has his breath stuttering. A promise, he believes. It takes form as a fiery glint in the bugster's eyes, banked and flickering in quiet contemplation.

Even without the bond, Emu knows what Parad's thinking.

Parad is well aware that Emu wants to kiss him just as much as Emu knows that Parad wants to kiss him back. Their conversation and pseudo kiss from months prior is constantly in the back of their minds after all.

The reality of that always makes him pause, makes him wonder how far they've come. Because as stolen memories implied, they were friends once...then most certainly _not_. They've hurt each other, heal each other and somehow found their way to drift together again, closer than ever. It was difficult and painful but gentle touches and childish banter shared between them come easy now.

Except for that pseudo kiss, neither of them tried anything similar since then. Partly because they still have lingering guilt over the ways they've hurt each other while the other reason is because neither of them are ready yet.

So.

Months pass as slowly but surely, they clear up remnants of the mess they were caught in for so long. Soon enough, they get a little bolder. A little more hopeful for each lingering touch, hug and kiss.

Emu isn't worried though.

He waits; patient as Parad takes closer steps towards him each and every day. And he does the same; step by step. That's why when his bugster steps close to gently cradle his face in this moment frozen in time, Emu knows that the wait is over.

Emu smiles.

With one hand between Parad's shoulder blades, Emu reaches up cup Parad's jaw with his free hand and brushes his thumb across impish lips. He breathes out a laugh when Parad flicks his tongue out with a smirk before the bugster dips his head to shower him with kisses.

A kiss to the right cheek; shy and sweet, before lips brush across to press a kiss to the left; soft and affectionate.

_I adore you._

A kiss to the nose; playful and whimsical.

_I like you._

A kiss to both eyelids; gentle and fond.

_I admire you._

A kiss to the forehead; warm and tender.

_I cherish you._

A kiss to both hands; adoring and devoted.

_I respect you._

A kiss to the wrist as lips linger on the pulse point; awed and reverent.

_I trust you._

A kiss to the ear, longing and seductive.

_I want you._

A kiss to the neck; passionate and arousing.

_I treasure you._

He's trembling, eyes burning with tears streaming down his face for each kiss, each whispered word, and each caress from within the bond.

_No end and no beginning, Emu._

At this moment in a time where it's his and Parad's alone as he's made aware of how cherished and adored he is, Emu knows with every fibre of his being that he will never love another because everything that he is, was, and ever will be— belongs only with Parad.

Always.

When Parad's mouth brush against his, a spark of golden power; of promise eternal runs through them, and Emu lets out a tremulous sigh. He blinks. And he looks up at Parad underneath tear stained lashes and sees him with sunlight in his hair, the lines of his face softer and more gentle in this moment. He looks breathtaking like this and is it such a wonder that Parad is the one he longs for so deeply?

Emu waits, and the question comes without pomp or fanfare— just a simple shape of words on a lazy evening.

"Can I kiss you?" Parad asks quietly, a soft whisper lingering between them.

Emu takes in Parad's expression, content and patient yet so very hopeful.

It's vulnerability, trust and faith— a promise of invincibility.

_'I am so in love with you.'_

The thought comes unbidden and without warning; as natural as breathing.

Emu doesn't know what kind of face he's making, is always unsure and left startlingly open when it comes to anything revolving around Parad. However, he thinks it might be something good because there's a blush chasing across Parad's cheeks and a light in his eyes that makes his heart sings.

"Yes."

His answer comes easy, tumbling past his lips as if its been waiting to be given voice.

They stare at each other and Emu reaches out to gently hold the back of Parad's neck as his bugster tips up Emu's face and they meet each other halfway.

Their lips touch, and it tastes of home.

The kiss is soft and innocent at first, but the intensity grows and ricochets through the bond. As Parad's lips becomes more insistent, Emu's mouth opens willingly under his. Their tongues come together and Parad makes a soft sound in Emu's mouth as Emu slides his hand up to bury it in Parad's curls.

The bond pulses in power and they're soon plunged under the singularity thrumming between them.

They're bathed in warm gold, both light and dark as they're surrounded by shifting colors of their fused souls. There are no words, only sensations, and they're happy to drown in them as they float in the gold together with an irresistible push and pull between them. They reach out, a mirror to each other and when they touch, there's no end and no beginning between them.

_You're me and I'm you, and we're— **us.**_

They're loved, eternally and invincibly.

Eyes fluttering opened reluctantly, Emu blinks past his tears and he's met with watery dark eyes; bright with love, adoration and a whole depth of emotion that he wouldn't have believed possible to be directed towards him until he met Parad. Overwhelmed, he throws his arms around Parad's shoulders, holding his bugster close. Emu takes a shuddering breath as Parad wraps long arms around his waist, feeling a lump in his throat because his mind is spinning and his heart is beating too rapidly because he's so in love and he wants Parad to know that.

So he steps close to return every sentiment with kisses that mirror Parad's own.

A kiss on each cheek.

"You're my heart," he murmurs, smiling against the skin as it warms under his lips. Lips trail across to press a kiss to the nose. "My joy."

On both eyelids. "My happiness."

"My treasure," he breathes, pressing a lingering kiss on the forehead and feels Parad's curls tickling his nose. When he pulls back, he finds Parad crying in earnest and Emu's trembling lips lift up into a fond, adoring smile.

Bringing Parad's hands up to his lips, Emu brushes a kiss to the knuckles and murmurs against the skin. "My life."

Parad lets out a whimper, leaning his forehead on his and Emu smiles through his tears.

"My soul," he breathes out reverently, kissing the left wrist and lingers on the pulse point. Reaching up, he leans close to press his lips against a flushed ear and whispers. "My everything."

_Can we?_

_Together?_

_You and me forever?_

He cradles Parad's face and wipes away the tears from dark eyes before leaning up to press a kiss to Parad's neck; right above his pulse.

"My home," he promises like a sanctum. "My Parad."

Emu doesn't know how he's ever deserved this, doesn't understand how he can have this person of impish grins and fierce devotion with him like this, but he wants to try.

Spring is rebirth and of new beginnings.

And as their lips meet again, Emu finds that he can add a more wonderful reason why he loves it and smiles into the kiss with the promise of countless of more to come.


End file.
